Slot machines, including video poker, video keno or video blackjack (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “slot machines” are an important source of income for the gambling industry. Accordingly, casinos constantly search for new gaming strategies and features to provide additional incentives for slot machine players to continue play and to distinguish their slot machines from competitors in the industry. For example, as an added incentive to play slot machines, many casinos offer “slot club” programs to reward slot machine players. Each player in a slot club is generally issued a player tracking card encoded with his identification number. The casino awards “player reward points” for the player as he plays slot machines in that casino. The “player reward points” can generally be redeemed for merchandise or services at the casino hotel.